Sunrise At The City Of The Dead
by Brown-eyedFiction
Summary: Evelyn and Rick have a conversation about the previous night when Evelyn was drunk.


An annoying, throbbing pain in her head, awoke Evelyn Carnahan. Slowly she slipped from her so-called 'bed' that she found herself lying in, (which happened to be a filthy blanket) and scooted over to the entrance of her tent. Not bothering to grab her shoes, she let herself out into the warm desert sands. She squinted as she scanned the area searching for any movements of life. The only movement present however was the rising smoke from the dying campfire. Evelyn sighed as she began to stagger over to the hot coals. She didn't make it very far, for she stopped suddenly and clutched onto her middle section. Apparently her stomach had other ideas.  
  
Not really caring which direction she was going, Evelyn turned and began running away from the campsite. When she got to a particular place, she fell to her knees and emptied out her stomach's contents. Ten minutes later she wiped her mouth with her black dress sleeve and stood up rubbing her forehead. Slowly, she made her way back to the campsite, still holding her stomach waiting for the pain to pass. When she arrived back she found O'Connell sitting by the fire working with one of his handguns. She argued with herself to either sit by him or go back in the tent. Unfortunately he was going to spot her no matter what she did. Evelyn made her way to the campfire and took a seat next to him. He didn't say anything, let alone look at her. She placed her hands on her lap and stared at the small flames. They sat there for a few moments in silence. Evelyn was the first to break it.  
  
"Good morning," she whispered barely loud enough for him to hear. He didn't look up as she began to twiddle her thumbs.  
  
"Morning," he said quickly.  
  
He took a few bullets from his left vest pocket and placed them in the cylinder of the gun. Evelyn watched not knowing what to say. Without thinking she spoke once more.  
  
"How did you sleep?"  
  
O'Connell paused and glanced up at her. He moved his ocean blue eyes as if searching for something. Evelyn felt the blush seep into her cheeks as their eyes met. Turning back to his gun, he clicked it, set it back in its holder, and chuckled.  
  
"Good." Evelyn turned back to the campfire and sighed.  
  
'Nice one O'Connell." his heart spat. 'That shows you know how to have an intelligent conversation."  
  
"Lucky you," she rubbed her forehead and closed her eyes. "I wake up with this painful sickness-"  
  
"Hangover." He mumbled.  
  
"Pardon me? What?" she faced him once more. O'Connell was also watching the campfire. Quickly, he picked up a handful of sand and threw it at the remaining hot coals extinguishing them.  
  
"You woke up with a hangover," he stood shaking off the excess sand from his fingertips.  
  
He grabbed his shotgun, threw it over his shoulder, and began walking back to his own tent. Evelyn jumped up and ran over to him grabbing him by his shirt collar.  
  
"What-What makes you think I'm having a hangover?" She tried her best not to slur.  
  
O'Connell, a bit surprised by this, turned and faced her. He cocked his head to the right, and raised his eyebrows. Evelyn's facial features told him she had a hard time focusing and a queasy stomach. He shook his head and grinned boyishly.  
  
"You filled yourself up last night." She blushed at his remark. He didn't see it however for he turned away and entered the tent mumbling. Evelyn made out two words as she followed.  
  
"Librarian" and "kiss."  
  
'Oh-oh,' said her mind.  
  
She sat down on top of what looked like a blanket, next to O'Connell, who was playing with another one of his guns.  
  
"I hope you don't mind me being in here." She mumbled. His given response was nothing more than a low 'no' that sounded more like a grunt. Evelyn bit her lower lip choosing her words carefully.  
  
"My- My mind isn't that fuzzy." she began.  
  
"Uh-huh." He sat down the gun.  
  
"But. I .well. can I. ask you something?"  
  
"Go ahead." He faced her.  
  
"Well, I was wondering. how-how did I end up in my tent last night? I mean I don't remember going to bed or anything."  
  
O'Connell did his best not to let his grin show, but didn't do so well.  
  
"What?" she asked curiously.  
  
"I can see why you don't remember," he lowered his voice above a whisper, "you being passed out."  
  
"Excuse me?" O'Connell watched in amusement as her face lit up immediately. "I what? How?" Evelyn face read nothing but confusion.  
  
His boyish grin vanished suddenly from his mouth.  
  
"You don't remember at all?"  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth, the last thing about last night that I remember is you giving me fist fighting lessons or something like that." She paused as if trying to let the previous night's events to return to her.  
  
O'Connell frowned. He defiantly wasn't having fun with this at all. Did she really have no idea what had gone on? Yes, she had been drunk, but didn't she remember the kiss they had almost shared? It was now his turn to blush.  
  
"Really?" he asked casually. "That's all you remember?"  
  
"Mr. O'Connell, the way your talking makes me think something unforgettable occurred." She also blushed. "I feel really silly asking but." her beautiful eyes shimmered, "what happened last night?" leaning in a little closer, she smiled.  
  
O'Connell felt the lump in his throat swell. What in the name of Humenuptra was wrong with him? He had fought hundreds of bloody battles and braved across a deadly dessert without any food or water. Yet at the mere sight of this woman's smile, a simple crooked smile at that, he may die of a measly heart attack. His mind answered this skeptically.  
  
'Your pathetic.'  
  
"Um.well, nothing major happened. We. um we just had a couple of drinks. you asked if I could show you how to fight with your fists. you uh told me about your father and mother. told me what your occupation was. simple conversation. then you passed out. so I put you in your tent .that's all."  
  
Hanging on the word 'all' was the best way to say, 'I didn't try anything, I swear!' He begged her to believe him.  
  
'Puh-lease! You really think she'll believe you after the prison incident?' his mind laughed.  
  
The sudden movement made by Evelyn brought him back to the real world. She slowly shifted her position on the blanket. Looking over at her, he realized he was being stared at. He avoided her eyes as best as he could.  
  
"That's it?" she asked. "I mean nothing else went on, Mr. O'Connell?" she turned away from him, seeming a bit disappointed.  
  
"Well." he began.  
  
"Yes?" she looked back at him, the hope lighting up her darkened hazel eyes.  
  
"You." he couldn't say it. The words 'almost kissed me.' could not be spoken.  
  
'Don't leave her hanging!' his heart yelled.  
  
"You.uh learned and called me by my first name." O'Connell said quickly.  
  
'WHAT WAS THAT?' his heart screamed.  
  
'That shows he's smarter than he looks,' laughed his mind.  
  
Evelyn had never been told his first name. It had never been said, at least not until the night before.  
  
She slowly got to her feet and dusted herself off. A blank expression was plastered on O'Connell's face. Had she not heard him?  
  
"Evie? Where are you, Old Mum?" came the voice of Jonathan outside the tent. Evelyn turned and headed towards the entrance of the tent. Before leaving however she glanced back at her American companion, smiling that crooked smile of hers. She mumbled five words inaudibly, though they were as clear as a bell to him.  
  
"You're a bad liar, Rick," ~End  
  
******** Authors Notes: Wow! My first R & E fanfic! *smiles majestically* I have no idea where this came from. but I wrote this one boring afternoon. I just like in- betweeners. You can always have fun with stories like these. Kind of makes you want to see the movie, yes? Well I hope you enjoyed this. Be back soon with another one. *pauses for a reeeally long time before continuing* .I hope!  
  
*Lady_Evie* 


End file.
